Ice Meets Deserts
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Ami's Set of Egyptian Affairs with the YGO Guys. Please Review Old and New.


**NO OWNERSHIP of YGO/SM.**

**Dedicated to Hoshiko Megami**

**Summary- **Ami/Bakura (AU) One-Shot

"It's must be so easy to believe that lie."They commented. "Why?" Is asked in response. A princess of ice, meets the thief who likes a challenge. Is their meeting one of such?

Misted Ice

Normally, the tranquil room of small ponds was a scene of undisturbed thinking time for the person who now gazed coldly into the waters. Navy blue hair hung gracefully brushing the back of the swan-like neck. Eyes of ice-blue were carved icicles as they stared into the unmovable waters. One delicate hand resting on the lip of the shore while the other rested on a pensive temple. A iceberg blue dress covered the taunt female with a small tiara that perched on her crown. Crowned Hime of Mercury sat glaring into the cool waters restraining her bubbling anger. Her thoughts focused on what her mother had ordered not more then a few moments ago. Quickly she lost her self in them again, almost cursing the existence of the race she was being force to help.

_"Ami." Her mother called her attention. Ami smiled peacefully to her mother and curtsied while awaiting the reason for her summons. _

_"Yes Mother?" She inquired as her race was always for the intellectual stimulation._

_"As you know the Silver Millennium is hoping to induct Earth into it's peace contract through royal marriage." The queen began, searching out her daughter's eyes._

_"Yes Mother." Ami responded to remind her of such._

_"Well, Earth is behind in technology it needs to led a peaceful existence and control diseases." The queen continued and Ami quickly assimilated where the next few thoughts were headed._

_"No mother." Ami cut her off._

_"You must, as the delegate of Mercury!" Her mother ordered._

_"They'll misuse the technology!" Ami relayed her fears, as her mother sighed._

_"Very well, as a test we will provide a better security system for the new pharaoh's tomb as a gesture of goodwill." The queen once again ordered as Ami hung her head in unsettled defeat._

_"Very Well, Your Majesty." Ami agreed and gracefully left the throne room chambers._

"Mil'lady?" A quiet page interrupted her thoughts, as Ami turned toward them.

"Yes?" She responded tiredly.

"It's time to embark to Earth." The page told her, and she nodded waving the page to leave. Ami rose from her sitting position and walked to the deport area of the Mercurian docking bay. A few hours later she was found to be in an over-garnished, (or at least to her,) throne room with a very bronzed young male.

"Welcome to Egypt." He greeted. "I hope you will find your accommodations worth your time." The pharaoh spoke and then turned away as his mind was to the brunette at his side.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ami politely injected, and watched as the Earthian Pharaoh nearly glared at her.

"Yes?" He inquired tightly.

"If it is at all the same, I would prefer to began my work." Ami intoned, and the pharaoh nodded with a careless air instructing a slave to show her to the tomb.

Ami thanked the slave after while assessing the tomb. Without a pause of consideration, she set to work. Four hours later she was smiling with triumph and pride as she finished the last of her handy work. Returning back to the throne room, she found the pharaoh once again engaged with the brunette. Hesitant to disturbed the Earth pharaoh, she shook herself from her misgivings as she is a princess of the Silver Millennium and should be treated with more respect.

"Sir?" She interrupted politely ignoring the brunette's glare. "Yes?" The pharaoh commented, his gaze unamused. 'Hmm, no respect, bah Earthians.' She thought while she explained that the security system was complete.

"I shall leave now, to return to my home." Ami intoned, in a rush to return to her tranquil waters.

"Very well, you are dismissed." He quoth at her and turned from her. Ami quietly shook her head, and returned to her home planet, unaware that her system was about to be tested.

A shadow slipped into the tomb, aware of the traps around. A smirk danced with his silky white spiked bangs. They almost looked liked devil wings which suited his personality just fine. Striking azure orbs gathered his greed filled thoughts as he dodged the amazonian spear that shot from the wall. Chuckling at the pathetic attempts of security he reached the burial tomb. However, immediately his senses went on alert as he felt the change in the security. His eyes caught an unusual symbol engraved in a stone pad by the door. Digging out his foreign knowledge he smirked. "So, the Mercurian Princess setup this." He commented exiting out the tomb without his prize. "Well, I know the Earth Royals are paying a visit to Mercury soon to establish ties for technology." He stated, recalling the gossip in the square. "Simple-minded fools are no challenge for me anymore, I think I'll pay a visit to Mercury." was planned as he snuck to the docking bays. "Yes, I think I'll steal the Sapphire of Mercury!" He chuckled as his hood fell from his face revealing an angry scar. "Mercury, shall know the name of Akefia, King of Thieves!" He promised and awaited his time.

A week had passed since that doleful event on Earth and Ami was sighing again. "I still see no reason for the Earth-kind had to come here to talk of technological trading, we could do it on the moon." She wondered to herself, much more refined since her trip. A passing of a shadow caught her eyes as a silent alarm went off. "No!" She whispered harshly as she quickly made her way to where the royal jewel of Mercury was kept. "That is a culmination of our intellect and powers a lot of our defenses." She added. Flicking out her henshin wand, she transformed into the senshi of intelligence. Seeking to startle the thief she decided to make an entrance.

"Stop right there!" A cold voice called out, surprising Akefia as he reached for the jewel.

"Damn, meddling fools." He muttered as he turned to see...a skirted female? He couldn't retain a chuckle at the attire. "Forgive me, but I believe the ballroom is down the hall." He mentioned turning away from the female.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" was the response as he felt himself freezing. His eyes focused once more on the female and this time he noticed the proud symbol upon her brow. "As the princess and protector of this planet, I cannot allow you our Sapphire." Senshi Mercury informed him as she walked forward. "Who are you trespasser?" She inquired coldly.

"Ak..Bakura." He answered, cussing his slip of tongue. 'Why did I give her my true name?' He asked himself.

"Why are you here Bakura?" She asked, as Bakura felt a pleasured shiver at his name off her tongue. Smirking lopsided he stared at her before answering.

"I would think that would be obvious Lady Mercury, I am here to steal the jewel of the family of Mercury, however, I think I might of been wrong." Bakura answered as he glanced at the long legs from the skirt. A small blush dusted the senshi's face, as she read the implication.

"But Why?" Mercury asked.

"Why what?" Bakura responded.

"Why try to steal our jewel?" She wondered.

"Because I can." Bakura answered, his answer holding a double meaning. Mercury recalled her pride, de-transforming into her princess attire.

"I doubt that." She countered, releasing him from her frozen prison. Bakura studied the ice wilderness of the jewel in front of him, her eyes betraying much of her secrets if you could read them.

"It must be so easy to believe that lie." They commented.

"Why?" Is asked in response. Both saying the same lines, as they read the same in each other's eyes. Locked in a contest of wills they draw closer to each other forcing the truths from them.

"My attention is drawn deeply to you, why, what spell have you cast?" Bakura accused softly.

"I cast no spell, there is no intellect challenge in that." Ami stated, crossing her arms.

"Challenge?" Bakura parroted smirking. "You like a good challenge." He added in thought.

"Yes why?" Ami entoned.

"So do I." Bakura spoke, and then drew into her personal space. "Do you consider me a challenge?" He returned.

"In what way?" Ami respond a dainty smirk now on her lips.

"Oh, I think you know, ice nymph." Bakura answered, and then with the speed of his skills he trapped her in his arms.

"I hardly think so." Ami responded, the pride of Mercury in her.

"Hmm..indeed." Bakura stated, and then caught the frozen goddesses lips with his own. Ami returned the affection, before drawing away.

"Well since we like good challenges, our relationship is bound to be one." Ami foreshadowed. Bakura merely shrugged and hugged the ice woman to his side.

"Don't honestly care." Bakura spoke, and they walked toward the throne room.

Well, okay the Ami/Bakura one for Hoshiko Megami. I am working on the others as promised. Please review, and Much care,

WCB.


End file.
